Nokoribi
by Slinking Fox
Summary: In Japan, there are ten groups that maintain balance; Supurasshu, Shāpu, Akarui, Kurai, Erekutoro, Burīzu, Futoi, Soriddo, Shādo and Nokoribi. They make sure that no mortals come to know of sorcery. But when Nokoribi turns to the dark side, it is up to mortal policeman Ishida Yamato to put things right by collecting a sorcerer from every group.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Nokoribi  
Prologue**_

_Selflessness and bravery aren't that different - Veronica Roth_

* * *

A feminine figure shrouded by shadows crept silently through the darkened halls of the manor, cautiously making sure that her feet didn't stray into the areas of tiled floor that were bathed in moonlight – just as a precaution.

A small, sharp blade gleamed lethally in her hand as she paused, pressing herself against the wall behind her.

Hearing a loud creak, the figure stiffened and drew her brown cloak tighter around her lithe frame before letting out a sigh of relief when she realised that it was simply the branch of an old sakura tree swaying in the raging wind.

The woman took a few deep breathes to steady her pounding heart before continuing down the hallway until she reached a heavy, oaken door with a brass handle.

Clutching the dagger even more tightly, the woman stealthily pushed the door open, ignoring the extravagance that – under normal circumstances – would have left her gaping in awe.

But these weren't 'normal' circumstances.

She had a mission to complete.

As the figure crept towards the four-poster bed somewhere near the middle of the bedroom, she became more and more aware of the obnoxious snores that were disturbing the silence that the night had so graciously provided.

Reaching out a pale, delicate hand, she took a firm hold of the red velvet drapes surrounding the bed and yanked them back, revealing her target; a plump, balding man somewhere in the region of his mid-to-late forties.

The figure smirked as she slowly brought the blade to his throat before cleanly slicing through her target's larynx. The man's eyes shot open, wide with horror as he let out a gurgling shriek of anguish before slumping lifelessly against his pillow, the wound in his throat causing blood to stain the originally-white satin fabric, his eyes glassy and wide with horror at the prospect of death, his mouth slightly agape.

The woman stared at her work for a moment before nodding contentedly and walking towards a long, oaken table delicately outlined with golden paint that her victim had claimed as a desk.

Resting on it were blueprints for – what the figure knew as – the shopping centre that would destroy millions of lives, and thankfully, the only blueprint of said shopping centre in existence.

Narrowing her eyes, the woman glanced back at her victim and growled, "As long as you don't end up in Eryushion, then I know that there is justice, if only in Hadesu's realm."

Hearing pounding footsteps fill the manor, the figure grabbed and rolled up the blueprints before running towards the window and hastily pushing it open.

As the door was thrown open and three very shell-shocked servants of her victim looked into the room, the woman smirked and climbed onto the windowsill so that her back was facing the world outside, the wind causing her cloak to wildly whip around her ankles.

"I, daughter of Hekate," the figure began, much to the fear of the three, "warn you now; Nokoribi will crush anyone or thing that poses as a threat to this city. Your master found that out the hard way."

Smirking slightly, the figure spread out her arms and allowed herself to fall backwards onto the lower roof of the building, eyes narrowing as she held out her hands, "Okaa-san, I rarely ask you for anything. But for the good of Japan, I pray that you lend me some of your power."

Nodding in appreciation as her hands began glowing an acidic green colour, the woman pointed them at the grey wall in front of her, sweat trickling down her forehead as a beam of light shot out of her hands and hit said wall, creating what – at a glance – looked like a burn.

Moving closer, the figure nodded in approval again, seeing exactly what she had hoped for; a sword cutting through a flame. The symbol of the Nokoribi.

The symbol that would soon strike fear into the hearts of anyone who dared even think about harming Japan.

Leaping off the building, the woman's hood fell off her head as a strike of lightning tore a streak through the sky, revealing her long ponytail of hair, causing her form to look even more menacing for the brief moment before she disappeared from view.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the image of the sword cutting through the flames, and it was that small mark that began everything.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hadesu: **Hades  
**Hekate: **Hecate  
**Okaa-san: **Mother  
**Eryushion: **Elysium

* * *

I'll try to update soon!

Sincerely,  
Your loyal author  
Slinking Fox


	2. Chapter 1: Tantei: Yūkō

I own everything except the characters!...So basically nothing other than the plot and Kumiko. And the powers! You can't dis the powers!

* * *

_Insecure people have to make excuses and put other people down to feel confident. Confidence isn't walking into a room with your nose in the air, and thinking you are better than everyone else, it's walking into a room and not having to compare yourself to anyone in_ _the first place – Anonymous_

* * *

"Nokoribi?" Ishida Yamato raiseda sceptical eyebrow, his unusual, straw-blonde fringe hanging in his glacial grey eyes. "You're telling me that someone from _Nokoribi _killed the millionaire Isoya Kenta?"

"Y-yes, senpai," the trainee in front of Yamato's unorganised pigsty of a desk stammered, his tanned face pale, sweat trickling down his forehead. "S-she left th-this on the w-w-wall..."

Taking the photograph handed to him, Yamato frowned slightly before throwing it onto his already cluttered desk and stretching his arms behind his head, "So?"

"I-i-isn't that N-Nokoribi's symbol?" the trainee pressed as Yamato raised a single eyebrow.

"This?" holding up the photograph again, Yamato shook his head as the trainee nodded. "Taiki, the symbol of Nokoribi is two hands holding a flame; not a sword cutting through flames."

The trainee – Kudō Taiki – bit his lip lightly, obviously unsure. Seeing this, Yamato sighed and glanced at the photograph again before placing it in the 'evidence' compartment of his desk, "I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out, though...I'll take a look at it later."

* * *

Yamato stalked through the anxious looking crowd that was mobbing around the dead millionaire's house, his brown trench coat billowing behind him to reveal his outfit – which consisted of black jeans - the pocket of which held a police badge – and a black shirt – his blonde hair whipping his black sunglasses and pale face.

As he passed through the barriers, one of the policemen finally seemed to notice him, "Excuse me, sir? But you're not allowed to go in there."

Sighing, Yamato pulled out his badge and showed it to the Odaiba policeman, "I'm Detective Ishida Yamato with the Shinjuku district." As the man blinked, Yamato narrowed his eyes, "What can you tell me about Nokoribi and the murder?"

"Uh," the man blinked again. "Well, there's not much we can tell. No DNA samples, the killing blow was a clean cut through the victim's throat, and when the witnesses came in, they said that the murderer yelled that she was a daughter of Hekate and that Nokoribi would eliminate any threat to Japan."

"So they kill Isoya Kenta?" Yamato gritted his teeth, fist clenching in his pocket. "Does that make any sense to you?"

"Well, apparently he was going to tear down an orphanage to build a new shopping centre," the policeman shrugged before snapping his fingers in sudden realisation. "Wait, the blueprints for the centre were reported missing after the murder!"

Growling at the man's incompetence, Yamato narrowed his eyes, teeth gritted, "Anything else?"

"No; don't think so," frowning as Yamato stalked away, the man glared at his back. "No need to be so rude!" When Yamato didn't reply, his face contorted with anger as he yelled after him, "Dumb blonde!"

Freezing, Yamato threw a death glare at the man over his shoulder, "I wouldn't be calling anyone dumb if I were in your position."

Gulping as Yamato continued into the building, the policeman shook his fist at him, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

Yamato frowned slightly, his gaze raking every corner of the master bedroom that had once belonged to Isoya Kenta for the fifth time, sighing when he realised that – for what was probably the first time in his life – the policeman had been right. There was no DNA, no personal objects, nada.

Walking towards the window, Yamato forced said glass open, judging the distance before landing lightly on the lower roof, quickly turning his attention to the mark.

It was exactly as it had been in the photograph that Taiki had brought him – if not slightly more defined. Most people would have just left and examined the photograph instead of the actual burn.

But then again, Ishida Yamato wasn't most people.

Walking toward the burn, Yamato narrowed his eyes in concentration, scanning the mark several times before sighing and placing his hand over it, only to yelp and clutch said hand to his chest.

The mark was warm; boiling. Hot enough to cook a Christmas turkey in ten minutes on.

Frowning, Yamato pulled out his mobile and – punching a number into said device – put it to his ear, "Hey, chief."

_"Ishida?"_

"Yeah, it's me," Yamato sighed in reply, running his hand around the concrete surrounding the mark, frowning when he realised that it was cold – like it was supposed to be. "Can you send Inoue Miyako down please?"

_"Ishida, you know that she can only be sent on-"_

"Top priority cases, yeah, yeah," Yamato growled. "I don't mean offense by this sir, but this _is _a top priority case. I think that one of Japan's protectors may have actually turned."

* * *

Inoue Miyako kicked her feet onto her desk, groaning as she stared at the ceiling, her brown eyes weary, her lavender hair limp as though she hadn't washed it in days.

Her career was plummeting and she hadn't had an interesting case since the protectors had been founded. They got to have all the fun.

Now she was stuck at home watching anime or reading manga all day, waiting for the call that would finally bring her more action than _Bleach_ or _Kuroshitsuji_ could.

Sighing as her phone began ringing, Miyako reached a weary hand towards the silver device, expecting it to be another call from the phone company begging her to buy one of their limited offer deals, "Hello?"

_"Inoue? Is that you?"_

Eyes widening, Miyako nodded, "Yes sir!"

_"Good; Ishida needs help in the Odaiba district where the murder last night took place. I take it you know where to go."_

"I always do, sir," Miyako grinned widely, grabbing her brown trench coat. "Goodbye!"

Finally; she was getting in on the action!

And who better to start off with than one of her best friends?

* * *

"Hey, Yamato."

Said blonde glanced up to see Miyako waving at him from the window before the police officer jumped down to the lower roof.

"Miyako," Yamato nodded in greeting.

"So what did you need me for?" Miyako raised a single eyebrow as she pulled her black leather gloves over her hands. "Not that I'm complaining, but you never want help."

"You're right; I don't," Yamato murmured, moving towards the symbol again. "But there are times that I need it. Take a look at this."

Gazing at the sword cutting through the flames, Miyako couldn't help but wonder what was out of the ordinary. Anyone could have painted it with a calligraphy brush. But then again... how would they do it so quickly?

Placing a finger on the edge of the mark, Miyako winced slightly before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath, her hair blowing in the breezeless air for a moment before she opened her eyes again, "It was definitely someone from Nokoribi."

"And you know this, how?" Yamato pressed, scowling in frustration as Miyako smirked at him.

"Even in Burīzu we know when a fire sorcerer has been near."

Rolling her eyes, Yamato sighed, his thoughts wandering as Miyako continued to examine the mark.

He was one of the only detectives allowed to know the truth about the protectors; each and every one of them were sorcerers – or 'demi-gods' as Rick Riordan put it – descended from one or other of the gods of Greece.

Probably because he had come in close contact with them when he was a child.

Biting back a shudder, Yamato glanced at Miyako, "Remind me again whose daughter you are."

"Afurodīte," the wind sorcerer sighed, blowing hair out of her eyes. "Do you actually keep forgetting, or do you just make me say it to annoy me?"

"A bit of both," Yamato smirked, remembering how much his friend hated being a daughter of the goddess of love, but even that wasn't enough to expel the memory from his mind.

* * *

Seven year old Yamato bit his lip sadly as he trudged through the ten inches of snow that was slowly seeping into his boots, his blonde hair hanging in his eyes.

He had been so hopeful about his new school. He had actually been foolish enough to believe that he might actually be accepted.

But of course he wasn't. His _stupid _hair was ruining his entire life! If he looked like the others, he might have had friends.

Fighting hot tears that were pricking his eyes, Yamato grunted as he tripped, his arms sinking up to his elbows in snow.

"Just my luck," the blonde murmured, slowly picking himself up only to yelp as a white-hot piece of debris hit his cheek. Frowning, he bent down to pick it up, eyes widening in horror when he realised what it was.

A locket; silver in a heart shape to be precise. His mother's.

"Okaa-san!" he shrieked, abandoning his careful walk for a full on sprint towards his house, his carefully-gelled hair becoming wild in the smoky air.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? The smoke, the unusual heat.

Skidding to a halt, Yamato gazed up at the towering flames that were devouring his modest cottage home, his mother's and younger brother's screams still audible through the fire. What had happened to his father, he didn't know.

"Otōto-chan! Okaa-san!" Yamato shrieked again, tears streaming down his face as he shielded his eyes from the almost-painful heat.

Feeling someone land lightly on the ground beside him, Yamato blinked, seeing a woman with streaming aquamarine hair and crimson eyes, "W-who are you?"

"It's okay; I'm one of the Supurasshu protectors," the woman smiled softly. "I'm going to need your trust if I'm to save them. You can't tell anyone about what you're about to see, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Yamato sniffed, watching in amazement as the woman turned and glared at the fire before rising into the air as though elevated by an unseen force and thrusting her hands towards the fire, making odd gestures.

"To neró pou mas prostatévei, sas kaló," she murmured under her breath, eyes closed, "na dióxei to daímona pou prokálese aftó!"

What happened next, Yamato could barely comprehend enough to scream in terror; a large dragon made of the flames that it produced rose out of the fire and roared in indignant anger at the woman, snarling, "Oi zoés aftón ton anthrópon eínai dikó mou!"

"Not if I can help it!" closing her eyes, the woman began glowing a pale blue as the screams of Yamato's family died down into silence before thrusting her hands to the demon again, this time causing a large jet of water to propel towards it. "Daímonas exafanísou!"

The dragon roared and Yamato screamed as the water hit it, causing the flames and the demon alike to disappear.

"W-wh-who are you?" Yamato stammered, eyes wide as the woman floated down to the ground again.

"My name is Saruwatari Kumiko, daughter of Poseidon, one of the sorcerers belonging to Supurasshu – the water protector of Japan," the woman bowed in greeting before walking towards the house. "I'll be back in a minute, néous éna."

True to her word, Kumiko had returned less than a minute later with both the bodies of Yamato's mother and father slung over her shoulders, his three year old brother in her arms, head lowering as a sob escaped Yamato's throat, "I'm...sorry. I couldn't save two of them."

"Two?" Yamato frowned slightly, tears of relief leaking out of his eyes as he saw the faint rise and fall of his brother's – Takeru – chest. "Oh, thank God... Otōto-chan..."

Gazing up at Kumiko as the woman set the dead bodies of Ishida Hiroaki and Ishida Natsuko on the snow, Yamato bowed in gratefulness, "Thank you so much; you saved my brother."

"Maybe so," Kumiko glanced down at the corpses in front of her, "but I couldn't save them."

"It's better than them all being dead," Yamato choked out, fresh tears springing to his eyes as Kumiko sighed before taking the child's hand in her own. "Huh?"

"Come with me," Kumiko ordered, tightening her grip on the unconscious Takeru slightly. "It's no longer safe for you here."

"Where...are you taking us?" Yamato breathed, grey eyes full of curiosity and remorse as Ayumu smiled sadly.

"The Diastávrosi. It's the only place that you'll be safe now that you know the secret of the protectors."

"That you're magic?" Yamato inquired quietly, blinking as Kumiko nodded.

"But I can only bring you there with your permission."

After a moment, Yamato nodded, his eyes filled with determination as he threw his school bag into the snow, "Let's go."

* * *

"Yamato?" Said detective blinked as Miyako snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face, "You okay? You kind of zoned out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yamato shook his head slightly, his professional demeanour returning as he glanced at his friend. "What did you find?"

"That for once, that trainee of yours was right," Miyako sighed, pulling off her gloves. "Someone from Nokoribi – if not acting on orders – killed Isoya Kenta last night, and they left this mark. By the looks of it, it's one of Hekate's children."

"It would have to be her, wouldn't it?" Yamato growled, eyes narrowed as he tenderly touched the mark with his index finger.

"It shouldn't burn you anymore," Miyako stated after a moment, a proud smirk on her face. "I've cooled it down...for the time being anyway."

"Thanks, Miyako," Yamato sighed, smiling at the Burīzu sorceress. "You're a life saver."

"I know," Miyako shrugged slightly before jumping up to the window again and glancing back at the blonde. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a moment," Yamato called in reply, walking towards the barrier set up along the edge of the roof for a last look. Frowning as he heard a slight flap, Yamato glanced down to see a small piece of brown fabric caught on the corner. Taking it between two fingers, Yamato winced slightly as he received his second burn that morning, "Nokoribi again."

"Yamato!" Miyako yelled impatiently, causing the blonde to glance up at her before pocketing the fabric.

"Coming!" taking a running leap, Yamato smirked as he landed on the windowsill, his face and eyes hard but his mind in even more disarray than his desk. If the fabric was from someone of Nokoribi, then that must mean that it belonged to the killer.

But was it possible to test a burning hot fabric for DNA? And if so, would he even want to know the result?

* * *

"Concentrate, Takeru!"

Ishida Takeru nodded, his blonde fringe hanging in his partially-closed eyes.

Gazing at her student in approval, Saruwatari Kumiko smiled slightly, "Now, what do you feel?"

"I feel..." Takeru paused slightly, his open hands – the palms of which were facing the ceiling – beside his blue belt relaxing, "hungry..."

"For the love of Poseidon, Ishida," Kumiko cried as the girl beside Takeru – a brunette donning the same white shirt and trousers with an identical blue belt – giggled slightly. "Do you think this is a joke?!"

"No, sensei," Takeru murmured, standing and bowing in apology to hide the amusement dancing in his grey-blue eyes.

"Then be serious," Kumiko ordered, eyes narrowed as Takeru nodded and sat down again, waiting a few moments before speaking.

"I feel... the frustration of your dog; I think he wants a walk... and Hikari's amusement. The Kurai students next door are glad; Akimoto-sensei's not in and the substitute hasn't arrived yet." Pausing for a moment, Takeru sighed, "Scratch that; Asagi-sensei just walked in."

"Very good, Takeru," Kumiko sighed as the blonde slowly came out of his meditative state and uncrossed his legs. "Hikari; I now want you to demonstrate the Noúfaro Ávra."

"Y-yes, sensei," the brunette – Yagami Hikari – hesitantly stood up and clapped her hands together as though praying, her eyes closed in concentration.

After a moment, she began glowing a faint blue colour, the force of her concentration and power levitating her as the sound of lapping waves filled the air. Suddenly, Hikari's cherry eyes flashed open and she thrust her hands towards the far wall, causing the aura to shoot from her body towards the wall, turning to a mildly powerful jet of water as soon as it left her hands.

"Very good, Hikari," Kumiko nodded in approval, a small smile on her face as she rose from her knees. "You've both improved a lot since last week. That will be all for today."

"Thank you, sensei," the duo bowed respectfully to Ayumu before running out of the classroom, eager to get home.

Even though Supurasshu was one of the protectors, barely anyone was actually a part of it due to the fact that only children of Poseidon could join that particular group and Poseidon rarely had kids

Sighing as he pushed open the door to the changing room, Takeru glanced back at Hikari, "I thought it would never end!"

"Same," Hikari nodded in agreement, exchanging her training uniform for a simple purple t-shirt and black jeans. The duo silently changed for a moment before Hikari glanced up at Takeru, "Anything planned with Nene tonight?"

Blushing slightly at the mention of his girlfriend – Amano Nene – the blonde shook his head, "Nah; Juri, Nii-chan and I are having a movie night."

"So basically you're going to grab any anime you can find and gorge on chocolate," Hikari translated, smirking as Takeru nodded. "Lucky."

"You would think," Takeru couldn't help mumbling under his breath to himself, eyes narrowed out of weariness as he pulled his blue coat over the grey t-shirt he was wearing.

* * *

Yamato groaned as he pushed open the door to the apartment that he shared with his younger brother and best friend, depositing his keys on the small hook nailed up by the door before shrugging off his coat, "Hey, guys."

"Yamato! You're home!" a hyper voice cheered as Yamato looked up to see a girl with long, shoulder-length brown hair wearing a pair of green, fluffy pyjamas, a box of half-eaten Royce' chocolates already in her arms. "We almost started without you!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Juri," Yamato sighed as the brunette – Katō Juri – raised one eyebrow. "I lost track of time; the chief had everyone working on the Isoya Kenta case."

"The millionaire who was murdered?" a second voice inquired from in front of the television as Yamato looked towards the couch to see the top of his brother's golden head.

"Yeah."

"So you really need a break," Juri grinned and pulled Yamato towards the couch – the table in front of which was almost overflowing with chocolate. "Which do you want to watch first; Death Note or Rosario + Vampire?"

"Is it me, or are we a bit old for this stuff?" Takeru queried as Yamato decided on Death Note.

"We are," Yamato shrugged, his cool demeanour that he used for police business evaporating like morning mist around his brother and roommate, "but that doesn't mean we can't watch them!"

* * *

Yamato groaned as the loud, obnoxious ringing of his mobile phone woke him up, groggily reaching a hand towards the device as he raised him head from Takeru's.

Blinking at the caller ID, Yamato sighed and placed it to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Ishida, get down here!"_ the voice on the other end commanded. "_And bring your brother! There's been another murder!"_

"Who was it this time?" immediately, Yamato leapt up, shaking his brother awake as Juri lazily opened one eye before muttering 'shoombah' under her breath and going back to sleep.

_"Her name was Orimoto Izumi,"_ Chief Saruwatari Takumi explained as Takeru glared lightly at Yamato – who handed the former his coat. "_We have reason to believe that your brother may have known her."_

"Got it," Yamato nodded to himself, pulling on his trench coat as he glanced at the luminous clock on the small cabinet beside the door; one fifteen am. They had been asleep for roughly two hours. "We're on our way."

Glancing up as Yamato closed his phone, Takeru blinked, "What happened?"

"Another murder, probably Nokoribi again," Yamato sighed, grabbing his keys. "They want you to come too."

"Why's that?" Takeru raised one eyebrow as Yamato gulped slightly – this was the one part of his job she hated; bringing bad news to his only family.

"They think you might have known her. Her name was Orimoto Izumi."

Takeru's eyes widened in shock as he shook his head in disbelief, a thousand thoughts and possibilities racing through his mind.

Why did it have to be Izumi, of all people?

* * *

Five-year-old Takeru bit his lip as he gazed up at the entrance to his new school. It was the first time that he and Yamato weren't going to be in the same school... but he had heard one of the teachers saying that they couldn't be this time.

Because Takeru was different; he was a child of water.

He didn't know much, but he did know that somehow, he and Yamato didn't have the same father; that his was Poseidon, the god of the sea.

And that he had special powers.

Seeing the sneering looks that – what looked like – the popular crowd and the jocks were giving him, Takeru felt his shoulder's hunch as he tugged at a strand of his blonde hair, wishing that he had done something to hide it so that he wouldn't stand out.

"Hi!"

Yelping slightly, Takeru jumped, not having noticed the girl in front of her, "W-w-who are y-you?"

"Izumi," the girl grinned widely, her blonde hair cascading down her back not unlike a lion's mane, her teeth white and straight, and her face small and pointed. "Orimoto Izumi. Are you new or something? You don't look familiar."

"Yeah; I'm new," Takeru managed to grin after a deep breath as he tightened the strap on his bag. "I'm Ishida Takeru."

"Nice to meet you, Takeru!" Izumi chirped happily as she spread her arms and circled around the other blonde once. "So, which protector are you joining?"

"Huh?" Takeru blinked, confused. "W-well, I'm a son of Poseidon..."

"Oh; you're with Supurasshu then," Izumi sighed, arms drooping. "Pity; we have so much more fun in Burīzu!"

"Uh huh..." Takeru nodded slowly, trying to pretend that he knew what the blonde was talking about, but it obviously didn't work, for Izumi face-palmed.

"Sorry; you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?"

"Not exactly," Takeru bit his lip, embarrassed, but Izumi nodded in understanding.

"You'll get used to it. Come on; you'd better find Saruwatari-sensei. She's the one who trains the Supurasshu students."

* * *

"Takeru?"

Said blonde blinked as Yamato called his name, surprised to find himself already in the Volkswagen his brother owned, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you knew the Orimoto girl," Yamato repeated slowly as Takeru lowered his eyes to his still-slippered feet.

"She was...I met her at school a couple of times. That's all."

"If you say so," Yamato shrugged and shoved the key into the ignition, not noticing Takeru's face heat up.

It was the first time that he had lied to his brother in years, and he wasn't sure how long he could keep up the pretence.

But what would Yamato say if he knew the truth?

* * *

**Translations:**

**Afurodīte: **Aphrodite  
**Okaa-san: **Mother  
**Onē-chan**: Older sister  
**To neró pou mas prostatévei, sas kaló na dióxei to daímona pou prokálese aftó!: **Show yourself demon, and bend to the power of the protector!  
**Oi zoés aftón ton anthrópon eínai dikó mou!**: These people are mine!  
**Daímonas exafanísou:** Demon begone!  
**néous éna: **Little one  
**Diastávrosi: **The Junction  
**Noúfaro Ávra**: Water Lily Aura

* * *

Please review!

Sincerely,  
Your loyal author,  
Slinking Fox


End file.
